The long-standing Immunology Training Program at The Scripps Research Institute currently provides advanced research training for 5 postdoctoral fellows in diverse areas of immunology. One additional position is requested to support a total of 6 postdoctoral trainees each year. The 24 designated Mentors, remaining faculty of Scripps and the interactions with the La Jolla immunology community provide a rich, challenging, multidisciplinary, and highly collaborative environment for trainees. The goals of this Immunology Training grant remain unchanged: to recruit and train the best candidates from a diverse applicant pool to become independent scientists with promising careers in basic and applied immunology. Underrepresented minority candidates and both Ph.D. and M.D. candidates are encouraged to apply. An individualized training and mentoring plan is designed for each trainee including training in research ethics, biostatistics, communication skills, grant preparation, career options, and proper use of human subjects and animals in research. The 24 designated Mentors have a distinguished record of training postdoctoral fellows and have research interests that include autoimmunity, innate immunity and inflammation, lymphocyte biology, signal transduction, structural immunology, and viral immunology. The Immunology Training Program will continue the tradition of training highly productive, independent, creative scientists who will make substantial contributions to the field of immunology and related disciplines.